


One last apostle.

by Navotopiea



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navotopiea/pseuds/Navotopiea
Summary: The rapture is done and gone, with most of the apostles dead but one still lives and is contained by Lobotomy Corporation, tucked away in a cell like any other anomaly.This follows my employee oc Olive and some of my head-cannons about the company.





	

Olive is stuck again. After being transformed by her lord Whitenight, there had been some unexpected company, in the facility that she had once been her work place. She remembered wandering around the destroyed facility, seeing her brethren wandering the same halls, when she heard a distant explosion coming from the entrance area, several levels up. A few minutes later the doors to the common room opened, a squad of well-armed agents stood in the doorway. They had rushed in too fast for Olive to react in time. They had pinned her to the ground before the rest of the apostles could react, restraining her and carrying her off, back down the hall. Olives struggling had only been greeted with a jab from a tranquilizer needle, she blacked out as her vision got blurry and the noises of gunshots became more and more like a distant echo.  
Olive awoke what felt like an eternity later. Pale hands tried to stabilize her body as she rose from jelly legs and numb feet. She brushed some dark blond hair away from her eyes, some blood is smeared on her hands. Brushing some dirt of her black suit, she noticed that she was in a sealed room, similar to ones they used to contain anomalies. The grey walls surrounded Olive, with some pipes and a vent of the ceiling. Olive notices that there is a table and two chairs in this room, but half of the table is separated by a sheet of glass and a wall, with one chair on Olive’s side, one on the other side. Olive can see some notes on the other side of the table, they have Lobotomy Corp’s logo on them and they seem to be describing an anomaly, in the format of an interview.  
A door is heard opening as a figure steps towards the glass, tapping a pen against it to get Olives attention. It works as Olive walks closer to the glass, her three red eyes locking onto the tall, thin figures two brown eyes. He seems unfazed by Olive’s appearance, even as she starts getting a bit too close for comfort. Luckily for him there is a thick sheet of glass between the two.  
He sits down then he speaks, “I know your sentient, please sit down on the chair and we can begin the interview,” Olive stares at him refusing to sit on the chair. She paces the room several times while the researcher sighs, writing more notes down. He does ask some basic questions, Olive gave him simple replies. After a while he stands up taking his notes with him, Olive overhears him calling for a transport team, “great” she thought, as several armed guards entered the room, restraining her hands as they took her out of the interview room.  
The new room looks like the average containment cell for a Lobotomy Corporation facility, but there’s furnishings in this one, a small bed and a table and two chairs. Olive was pushed into the room by the containment team, a few entered the room as well, taking the restraining metal cuffs off and quickly leaving Olive to her own devices. She all alone now, but a feeling in her gut tells her that this will not last.   
This is the first time Olive has had to herself in the past few days, she spots a mirror, looking over herself. Olive then carefully takes off her tie, unbuttoning the top button of her shirt. Some thick grey feathers burst free from the material, filling the empty gap that her tie and top button left behind. Olive guess that she’s more like her fellow apostles than she first thought as she stares down at paling hands with sharpened nails.  
The door open, a person walked in, clip board and documents in hand. The person is smaller than Olive, with tanned skin and red hair. He is clearly a control team employee, with his red tie and yellow trimmed suit. He starts cleaning the cell, keeping his brown eyes on Olive the entire time. Olive approaches slightly then stops, deciding not to get to close to the employee. He still seems tense, so Olive started to talk, “why hello there, aren’t you scared?” she leans in for a closer look, she towers over him as she glares at the small man. The employee speaks up, “It’s none of your business, anomaly,” and he turns around to start cleaning the floor, sweeping up stray feather which had become dislodged from Olive when they shoved her in here. Unluckily for the employee Olive took this as a cue to move even closer, to the point where she was breathing down his neck, clearly the employee had become slightly more nervous by the decreasing amount of personal space. He turns around to be greeted by Olive bone white mask being inches away from his face, he let out a startled gasp as he jumped back, towards the door his shift was over and he wasn’t going to spend another second with Olive.   
The door open as the employee almost jumped out, closing the door in a hurry, Olive heard the bolts locked in place, “Oh well, there’s always next time” Olive mumbled to herself, returning to the bed in her cell while thinking of something to preoccupy her time while waiting for the next soul who enters her room.


End file.
